


Such Unlikely Lovers

by kradam_12321 (kay_elizabeth_roxx)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Explicit M/M Sex, M/M, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_elizabeth_roxx/pseuds/kradam_12321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris was suddenly looking into an incredibly, almost unnaturally gorgeous face, framed by thick, black hair, and he caught sight of icy blue eyes and slitted, cat-like pupils before they hazed over and slid shut. Oh. He was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kris opened the club's back door and stepped out into the dingy alley, wrinkling his nose at the stench wafting from the garbage cans by the door. He'd just finished his set, and now all he wanted to do was go back home to his tiny studio apartment, make some ramen or something, and crash.

  
 Kris Allen lived a relatively simple life. He sang at the club six days a week, he hung out with his friends regularly, went on the odd date here and there. His job only paid so much, but he got by. He was, at core, a normal guy living in L.A., trying to find his way in the music business.

  
 He adjusted his guitar case strap over his shoulder as he made towards the employee parking lot at the opening of the alley, his converse quietly slapping against the pavement.

  
 He paused, however, as a noise from the alley that branched left ahead of him reached his ears. Sirens and peel-outs weren't uncommon in L.A. by any stretch, but angry shouts and the _thump _of something hitting skin, at least in this part of town, were.

  
 Now, Kris Allen wasn't one to go (literally) _looking _for trouble, but something made him automatically rush towards the sounds. He turned the corner and froze, eyes taking in the scene before him.

  
 Halfway down the alleyway, six guys were grouped around another figure, cornered back against the wall. The six of them were all jumping in to strike the male before retreating out of his reach, keeping him powerless to defend himself. As Kris watched, horrified, the biggest of the attackers landed a blow directly to the dark-haired man's jaw, sending him toppling to the ground.

  
 “Hey!” Kris shouted, finding his voice. “What do you think you're--”

  
 Kris' words were cut off as the man on the ground made a kind of jerking motion, and Kris clapped his hands to his forehead as a wave of fire seemed to rip through his head, making him stumble as he gasped in pain. The six attackers all dropped to their knees, faces screwed up in agony, before scrambling to their feet and running away towards the far side of the alley.

  
 Kris stood there, stunned, as the dark-haired man tried to rise, and only succeeded in collapsing onto his back, coughing. Kris finally remembered he should _help, _and rushed over to the man, dropping to his knees by him. He was suddenly looking into an incredibly, almost unnaturally gorgeous face, framed by thick, black hair, and he caught sight of icy blue eyes and slitted, cat-like pupils before they hazed over and slid shut.

  
 _Oh. _He was...

  
 Kris stared down uncertainly at the unconscious figure below him, remembering all the dark stories he'd heard about the mysterious, human-like creatures that had begun to appear on the earth a decade or so ago. They had no proper names, but the humans called them aliens.

  
 Kris bit his lip, considering. He couldn't just leave him here. Kris sighed and lifted the man, supporting most of the much taller man's weight as he half-carried, half-dragged him out of the alleys and towards his car.

  
 ~

  
 Kris slumped down into the old, fraying armchair by his bed, where he had just laid the unconscious alien down.

  
 He really was beautiful.

  
 His ink-black hair was fanned across his face in a soft wing, his pillowy lips parted. His dark eyelashes cast delicate shadows across his high cheekbones, and Kris could see his eyes flickering back and forth beneath their lids, as if he were dreaming.

  
 'Alien' seemed a derogatory term to describe such a beautiful creature, and, in reality, humans didn't actually know what they were, other than decidedly inhuman. Some said they came from laboratory experiments gone wrong, others said they came to earth in the traditional alien way.

  
 They were spoken of in whispers of secret government agencies dedicated to capturing and destroying them, or underground businesses who drugged them and offered them for pleasure. They were cast-out and used, captured and slaughtered like livestock, simply because humans were afraid of what they could do.

  
 Kris' attention snapped back to the form on his bed as he spotted a slight movement. Suddenly, the alien's eyes shot open, staring confusedly around the room before the slitted pupils focused on Kris' form. The alien shot up in one disturbingly fluid, graceful movement, crouching back against the headboard and facing him. His lips parted over white teeth, and he _hissed _at Kris' frozen form.

  
 “I-I-It's okay,” Kris stammered, holding both of his hands up in a submissive gesture. “I w-won't hurt you.”

  
 _Where am I?_

  
 Kris twitched in surprise, his eyes widening. The alien's lips hadn't moved, but he heard the voice, as clear as day, in his head.

  
 _This is how we communicate, _the voice snapped. _Where am I?_

  
 “Um, in my apartment. I s-saw you back there and brought you here,” Kris replied, sighing internally as the alien relaxed his defensive position a little bit, wincing almost imperceptibly in pain.

  
 _Why did you bring me here?_

  
 “You would have died out there,” Kris replied, “Someone would have found you and turned you in. You couldn't even stand.”

  
 _Why do _you _care? _His icy eyes were challenging. _I'm an alien._

  
 “I don't think it's right for anything to be treated that way,” Kris replied earnestly. It was kind of weird replying out loud to unspoken things. “I had to help.”

  
 The alien scrutinized him with those piercing blue eyes, his perfect face's every plane showing suspicion.

  
 “We need to dress your wounds,” Kris said, tearing his gaze away from his face to see the sleeve of his skin-tight black v-neck was wet with blood, along with the knuckled of his delicate fingers.

  
 Kris stood and made for the bathroom, somehow knowing the alien wouldn't take advantage of his turned back. “I'm Kris, by the way.”

  
 _...Adam._

  
 ~

  
 Kris returned from the bathroom five minutes later, arms laden with medical supplies, to find Adam sitting stiffly on the edge of the bed, completely motionless.

  
 “Here,” Kris said, dumping the stuff onto the bed. “The extent of my pitiful supply of medical equipment.” Kris sat down by him, keeping a good distance between them. Kris reached for Adam's injured hand, and he flinched away like an abused animal, tensing defensively.

  
 “I won't hurt you,” Kris quietly assured him again, and Adam stared at him for a long moment before hesitantly holding out his wounded hand.

  
 Kris gently took it and laid it on his knee, wondering how much it cost Adam to install that kind of trust in him. Kris grabbed the damp washcloth he had brought, and slowly ran it over the cuts, wiping away the drying blood. He must have been imagining that the fresh blood was a few shades off-color.

  
_ I'm sorry I had to use The Burning on you, too. _

  
Kris only started slightly at the unexpected voice in his head, and softly replied “It's okay. What... what is it, exactly...?”

  
_ A mental power our people have. It's sort of like... a sound wave, in a way, that radiates out and gets less affective with distance. But you can't choose who of the people in range it will affect. _

  
“Oh,” Kris said, wrapping the hand in gauze and taping it up, biting his lip in concentration.

  
_ That doesn't... scare you? _

  
Kris looked to meet Adam's unusual eyes, still guarded above his. “I don't think you'll hurt me,” he truthfully replied. Kris kneeled up to peel back the bloody sleeve off Adam's shoulder, grimacing. He wiped that off, too, noticing how soft Adam's skin was against his.

  
_ ...You're an odd human. _

  
Kris laughed quietly as he bandaged the shoulder, saying “You're not the first person to tell me that.”

  
Ten minutes later Adam was watching as Kris dumped ramen into boiling water on the stove. Once it was finished he separated it into two bowls, then turned to Adam, gesturing uncertainly at the food as he sad “So do you, um, you know--”

  
Adam cracked an amused half-smile, the first since Kris had found him, and Kris' heart was suddenly pounding.

  
_ Yes, I eat human food,  _ Adam sent with a mental laugh, and Kris blushed in embarrassment, causing Adam to laugh in his head once more. Kris grabbed a bowl and handed the other to Adam, along with a fork, thinking of how he kind of really liked that sound.

  
They ate at the table in silence for a minute, until Kris slowly said “So why were those guys..?”

  
Adam's eyes darkened, taking on a haunted look.  _ They work for one of the Catchers. They were amateurs, luckily, and didn't realize I could only manage one wave of The Burning. _

  
“Catcher...?” Kris repeated, the ominous term unfamiliar.

  
_ Yes. Those who are trained to capture us. I've spent my entire life running from Catchers, city to city, getting money.. however I could. For humans hating us so much, many still take us for....that. _

  
Kris knew, without Adam saying, what “however I could” entailed. Knowing that he had had to sell his body just to live made Kris' eyes sadden, and he reached out, lightly brushing his hand across the back of Adam's, seeing as he made a visible effort not to flinch. “It's okay.”

  
_ I escaped,  _ Adam simply replied, before raising his eyes to Kris'.  _ Thank you for that. _

  
Kris' stomach fluttered as Adam just barely brushed a thumb over his wrist, before standing, his food still mostly uneaten.  _ I should go. _

  
“No!” Kris said, a little too quickly, and he blushed again as Adam raised a slender eyebrow. God, he was a fucking  _ tomato  _ around this guy.

  
“I, I mean,” Kris stammered hurriedly, “You're still weak. You should stay here until you're, you know, better.”

  
Adam smiled at Kris' near-incoherency, showing perfect white teeth. He was gorgeous.  _ Perhaps you're right. Maybe I'll stay for a while. _

  
Kris relaxed in his seat as Adam settled back into his, smirking good-naturedly at the blush still coloring Kris' cheeks.

  
~

  
Kris impatiently pushed his key into the lock of his apartment and turned it. He'd had the nagging worry that Adam would be gone when he came back from the club hanging over his head all day, because Adam had said he was going to stay, but he could've changed his mind, and...

  
Kris silently opened the door and slipped in, relief flooding through him as he spotted Adam sitting on the couch, some ethereal beauty cast down into his bland living room.

  
He snuck up to find Adam had the TV remote in his hands, and was staring down at it, eyebrows knit together in confusion, obviously having no clue what it was.

  
Adam raised a hand and poked experimentally at the biggest button, and jumped a foot into the air as the TV blared to life across the room, assuming a defensive position on the arm of the couch with a hiss.

  
Kris burst out laughing behind him, and Adam jumped again, turning alarmed eyes on him as Kris continued laughing, doubled over.

  
_Kris! Are you _trying _to give me a fucking stroke??_

  
Kris reigned in his laughter enough to say “It's a TV, Adam. It won't bite.”

  
_I know what it is! _Adam sent, sending Kris into another fit of laughter. _I'm just not used to them! It's not like I've ever spent any time in a real _house _of my own!_

  
“Oh, that was _great,” _Kris giggled, falling back onto the couch as Adam slid off the armrest, wincing as the movement pulled some achy muscle. Kris opened his eyes to find Adam looking at him, an almost-shy smile on his full lips. _Glad I amuse you._

  
“Yep,” Kris said, smiling as he stood from the couch and made for the phone. “And, since I have absolutely nothing to do tonight, I'll order us a pizza and introduce you to the world of televised movies.”

  
~

  
Kris and Adam were curled up on opposite ends of the couch, eating slices of pizza as they watched some horrible Julia Roberts chick-flick love story. It was twenty minutes in, and Adam was staring perplexedly at the screen.

  
_Humans watch this stuff? Voluntarily?_

  
Kris laughed around a mouthful of pizza and replied “Yeah, this sucks.” He flipped through the channels till he hit Mythbusters. Well, at least there was likely going to be some explosions. “Better. Yeah, some people dig the cliché love crap.” Kris didn't quite know what took over his mouth, because before he could stop himself he was continuing “So what, that means no alien girls've caught your eye?”

  
Adam's laugh rang clear as a bell in his mind, and his amused grin turned cheeky. _No girls, no. I'm more into, oh, pretty little Southern boys._

  
Kris predictably blushed cherry red. “How do you know I'm Southern?”

  
_You may live in L.A., Kris, but you still twang._

  
Kris laughed and glanced at Adam from under his eyelashes, replying “You got me. Conway, Arkansas.”

  
Okay. So Kris had known for quite a while that he had swung both ways, he'd even been on a few dates with guys. But he'd never had the disconcerting urge to reach up and kiss a near-stranger senseless. An _alien _stranger. But Adam was just so beautiful and perfect and _right there--_

  
_...It's weird._

  
“What?” Kris said, snapping out of his space-out to find Adam looking over at him thoughtfully.

  
_...It's so easy. To let my guard down around you. I'm not usually... like this._

  
And it was odd, how that, despite their millions of differences, they clicked so easily. But yet, at the same time, it wasn't odd at all.

“I'm glad it is,” Kris simply replied, touching his fingertips to the back of Adam's hand, and the smile Adam sent him lit up the entire room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks passed by Kris in the blink of an eye, the days consisting of Kris hurrying through his set in order to get back home. To Adam. He made excuses to his friends to avoid going out on his days off, opting instead to stay home with Adam. Kris had been ecstatic to watch as Adam became more and more comfortable around him, and every time he looked into those unusual blue eyes, he would stomp down the realization that he was, despite all odds, falling in love.

  
And now, two and a half weeks after finding Adam, Kris was battling the urge to touch the lush curve of his bottom lip as the alien sat down next to him on the couch, clad in the baggy pajama pants and the big t-shirt Kris had found for him. He looked absolutely perfect, his hair mussed and his freckles popping out.

  
_Will you sing for me?_

  
Adam motioned with his head towards his guitar case, propped up against the coffee table. This was a request Adam made quite often late at night, before they went off to sleep.

  
“Sure,” Kris replied to the unspoken question, grabbing his case and gently pulling his guitar from it. Adam moved closer as Kris started to play the first song that came to mind, his fingers gliding across the frets to create a soft melody.

  
_“I don't know you_

_ but I want you _

_ all the more for that. _

_ Words fall through me _

_ and always fool me _

_ and I can't react. _

_ And games that never amount _

_ to more than they're meant _

_ will play themselves out. _

__

_ Take this sinking boat _

_ and point it home _

_ we've still got time. _

_ Raise your hopeful voice _

_ you have a choice _

_ you've made it now...” _

  
Kris set his guitar aside once the last notes had faded away, and turned to find Adam staring at him, eyes a collage of emotion as he slowly reached up, caressing his jawline with delicate fingers.

  
“Adam...” Kris breathed, stretching up, and for a long, breathless moment they hovered on the edge of something massive, breath mingling in the space between them. Then, Adam bit his lip and looked away, dropping his hand into his lap as the moment shattered.

  
_Kris, I... I can't. I... I think I should leave tomorrow._

  
“Why?” Kris asked, surprised, his pleading eyes trying to meet Adam's averted gaze. “Don't go. I want you to stay.” It may have only been a short time since Adam had appeared into his life, but already Kris couldn't imagine not coming home every day to see that gorgeous smile.

  
_Because it's _ dangerous _! _ Adam burst out in his head, eyes desperately torn as they met Kris'.  _Every day I stay here I'm letting you risk your life! Do you know what happens if you're caught with an alien? _ Adam's eyes were tormented as the voice in Kris' head lowered to a near-whisper.

_They'll kill you. I should have told you what was at stake the moment you asked me to stay. But I only thought of myself, of what I wanted. I wanted to stay with you._

  
Kris reached up to cup Adam's jaw, noticing the wet shine in his eyes. “I don't care,” Kris stubbornly, truthfully insisted. “I want you to stay with me. I need it. Stay with me, Adam,” he softly pleaded, skimming his thumb across Adam's soft, full lips.

  
_And how can you just... touch me like this? _ Adam questioned, eyes scanning Kris' face with something like wonder.  _I'm not... humans don't..._

  
“Because I love you,” Kris simply whispered as he slid a hand behind Adam's neck, slowly pulling him down to press their lips together.

  
Adam's lips were soft and sweet and just the smallest bit hesitant, and Kris' fingers threaded into his thick, feathery hair as he pressed up into the kiss. He moaned in pleasure and fulfillment as his mouth opened wide under Adam's, his tongue trailing wetly across Kris' bottom lip before dipping in with one long, sensual stroke.

  
Adam's slender arms wrapped around Kris' waist, and he pulled their bodies flush together as they claimed each other's mouths with hot, wet kisses, their tongues tangling in the space between them.

  
Kris shamelessly swung over and straddled Adam's lap, and Adam's groan echoed in his head as he pressed their heat together. Kris tugged at Adam's bottom lip as he pulled away, and Adam dropped his head back onto the couch back, exposing the milky-white stretch of his neck to Kris' searching lips.

  
“You're beautiful,” Kris murmured, hands trailing up under Adam's shirt as he sucked at the soft skin of his neck, rippling with Adam's heavy breaths.

  
“Stay with me,” Kris breathed, rasping his tongue over Adam's pulse point, his thumbs rubbing Adam's nipples under his top before grasping at the bottom hem, trying to lift it off.

  
_I'll stay with you baby, I'll stay, _ came Adam's rushed reply as he pressed a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to Kris' lips before helping him pull off their shirts.

  
Kris had a moment to admire Adam's toned chest and flat stomach, a tempting trail of light red-blonde hair leading down to the waistband of his pajama pants, before Adam's wet, warm mouth ducked down to encircle Kris' nipple. Kris moaned brokenly as Adam rolled the hard peak between his teeth, and Kris pushed Adam's shoulders back into the couch, scraping his teeth across Adam's lower lip before slithering off his lap and onto the ground.

  
Adam's mental whine morphed into a groan as Kris slid his hands from Adam's knees up the inside of his thighs, parting them and kneeling between. Kris pulled on the waistband of Adam's sleep pants, and Adam raised his hips so Kris could pull them off and throw them aside. Adam was bare beneath them, cock huge and thick and slick with pre-come, curving up towards the ceiling.

  
Kris' own name sounded in his head as Adam lightly twined his fingers into Kris' hair, not pulling or guiding, just holding as his cock dripped thick beads of pre-come.

  
Kris spread his hands out over Adam's thighs as he leaned in, curling his tongue around the head of his lover's gorgeous cock. Adam's groans encouraged him on, and he took the burning length into his hand, stroking the hard flesh as he rolled the head between his lips. He worked his lips around Adam's swollen flesh, hot and heavy on his tongue as he drew hard on the pulsating flesh, tasting salt and bitterness and something distinctly _Adam. _

  
The noises echoing through his head were obscenely beautiful as Kris relaxed his throat to take Adam further in, lips stretched taut around the base of his cock, and Kris looked up through his lashes into Adam's eyes, pupils thinner than usual.

  
Adam's hips rocked against Kris, pumping his cock in and out of Kris' working mouth, and Kris squeezed and fondled his balls before pulling off with one last hard suck.

  
Kris crawled back up into Adam's lap, who pressed short, tender kisses to his red, swollen lips.

  
_God, Kris, I love you. _Kris sighed happily and nuzzled at his neck, sliding his pants off.

  
“I want you to make love to me,” Kris said, rubbing his fabric-covered hardness against Adam's belly as his hands roamed through his hair. “I want to feel you.”

  
Adam's only response was a slow, sultry kiss, sucking on Kris' tongue before maneuvering him into his arms and standing, carrying him off to the bedroom. (Which embarrassed Kris much less than it should.) Adam laid him down on the bed and straddled his hips, giving Kris a chance to run his fingers down Adam's long, lean body. Kris moaned as Adam began to kiss and lick his way down Kris' body, growing ever closer to the insistent bulge in his blue briefs.

  
Adam licked along the top edge of the waistband before drifting lower, spreading his mouth over the wet spot in the fabric and sucking, drawing Kris' taste into his mouth as Kris' hips jerked, the heat from Adam's mouth seeping though the thin cotton.

  
Adam moved back a bit in order to slowly pull off the garment and throw it aside, turning his attention back to Kris' erect cock. Adam began a series of devastatingly slow licks up the hard length as his hand moved down to cup his balls, before slowly drifting lower, teasing lightly at his hole.

  
Kris gasped and moaned encouragingly, hips pushing down against the hand. _I need to open you, _Adam told him, continuing to lap at the head of his cock. This mental thing definitely had it's advantages.

  
“Lube in the nightstand... drawer...” Kris choked out, and Adam raised up to get it, digging around before emerging with a small bottle.

  
“This'll be my first time doing... this...” Kris breathed almost shyly, watching as Adam spread the lube over his fingers.

  
_I'll be gentle, baby, _Adam murmured, leaning over his body to kiss him as he hitched one of Kris' legs up, fingers wetly circling his entrance.

  
Kris was about to insist that he didn't have to be gentle with him, but the words evaporated into a moan as Adam slowly pushed a finger into the tight heat of his ass, sinking the digit in to the webbing. He crooked his finger upwards after a moment of probing, the full feeling going from odd to amazing as his fingernail scraped across a spot in him that sent white-hot shocks of pleasure through Kris' body.

  
“There!” Kris near-shouted, panting as he pushed back against the finger.

  
_I want to show you something, _Adam said, slowly adding another finger into Kris' clenching passage. _Do you trust me?_

  
“Yes,” Kris gasped without a moments hesitation, writhing as Adam's fingers scissored in his body, opening him for what was to come.

  
_Okay._ Adam laid his free hand on Kris' chest, closing his eyes for a moment in concentration. Kris gasped as a warm tingling began to radiate out from where Adam was touching him, a current flowing across his skin in hot swells. It felt like every nerve in his body was being stimulated, and Kris groaned as he realized that he could feel it radiating out from the _inside _too, where Adam was preparing him.

  
He gasped again as the rippling current grew steadily stronger, sensitizing his skin, and Adam's hand on his chest swept down to his leaking length, stroking his rock-hard, aching flesh as the vibrating waves burned hot across his body, spreading out from his two pleasure centers, where Adam's hands were working. He'd never felt anything like it, and he found himself falling headfirst into pleasure like he'd never known.

  
_“Adam!” _Kris cried out, entire body convulsing against the mattress, barely registering Adam's breathless, pleasured words as he said, _Sort of the opposite of The Burning, why we're so popular for pleasure. _His voice lowered to a husky growl. _Oh, baby, you're so hot like this..._

  
Kris could only garble out a mess of elongated vowels, thrusting his hips up as his cock pumped through Adam's tight fist.

  
Suddenly, Adam's hands were gone from his body, the amazing vibrations leaving with them, and Kris could only whine incoherently, grabbing for Adam's hands.

  
_Rubber, _Adam said, reaching back towards the drawer, but Kris stopped him with a hand to his chest. 

  
“I,” Kris said uncertainly, not knowing how to ask for what he wanted. Adam's eyes widened, and words rushed through his mind. _Oh baby, if you don't want to, that's fine baby, really--_

  
“No!” Kris managed to say, pulling him into a slow kiss. “I...I want to feel you. Is that...?” Kris tried to say, looking up at his lover.

  
_Oh, _ Adam's voice said, gratingly low.  _ Yes. I, I'm clean, so...oh god, yes. _

  
With that Adam moved in between Kris' legs, quickly pouring lube over his cock. He pulled Kris' legs over his shoulders, leaning down to kiss him so slowly, tasting and feeling and searching as the head of his cock nudged at Kris' ready entrance.

  
_ “Adam,”  _ Kris said, voiced awed and wanting, and Adam slowly pushed in, current beginning again from Adam's hands on his thighs. Kris gasped at the feeling of Adam filling him, the stretch and burn a delicious edge to the pleasure as Adam sunk himself all the way into Kris' tightness with a groan, the current of heat almost visible rippling over Kris' skin.

  
Kris cried out again and again as Adam took him slow and easy, nothing between him and Adam's heated flesh, sliding in and out of Kris' clenching passage over and over again as their bodies meshed into one. Their noises of pleasure harmonized as the building waves finally broke over them, sending them both falling into arms that felt very much like home.

  
~

  
The next week felt like something from someone else's life, because this beautiful creature, the one he woke up next to every morning, simply could  _ not _ really be his. Kris took a the week off from the club, faking illness to both his employer and friends to be with Adam.

  
They admittedly spent most of their time that week making love, exploring the new side of their relationship together, but they also talked and laughed and delved deeper into the details of one another, Kris delighting just in finding out new little things about Adam-- he was naturally a red-head, his favorite ice cream was French Silk, he adored Queen.

  
And the millions of differences between them were still there, still obvious, but not one of them mattered. Kris immersed himself in the life him and Adam had just began to create for themselves, falling more in love with every passing moment. Little did he know that, much too soon, his perfect world would collapse around him in an excruciatingly sudden burst.

  
~

  
Kris' eyes cracked sleepily open, his lips opening in a huge yawn as he took in the time, 11:27, displayed on the bedside clock. Adam was wrapped around him, arms and legs tangled with Kris', breath ruffling his hair as he snored lightly in his ear. 

  
Kris grinned and turned in his arms, snuggling up against his chest. 

  
“Wake up, baby, it's late,” he said, kissing at his neck as Adam stirred beside him. “I have to leave for work in three hours. I can't afford to take any more time off,” he chuckled.

  
_ Mmm _ , Adam sighed, shifting to look at Kris with sleepy, slitted blue eyes. He pressed a lazy kiss to his lips, hand slowly slipping down over the flannel covering his ass. 

  
_ Three hours? _ Adam repeated, peppering kisses along his jawline. _ That's plenty of time, babe. _

  
Kris tssked, but smiled, reclaiming Adam's soft, warm lips. Kissing Adam was seriously one of Kris' favorite things ever. Just under making love with him.

  
Kris' fingers tangled into Adam's wild morning hair as they kissed, and that was when the pounding on the door began.

  
_ What the hell?  _ Adam's voice was irritated, and he stood from the bed, pajama pants slung low across his hips as he trotted into the living room to peek through the blinds. 

  
Adam's expression morphed from confused to disbelieving to horrified all in the space of a single second, and he ran back to the bedroom, eyes wide. Before Kris could even open his mouth Adam had scooped him from the bed and dashed into the bathroom with him, setting him down inside the door.

  
“Adam, what--” Kris started, but the word that fell into his head, two syllables said with raw fear, silenced him. 

  
_ Catcher. _

  
Kris' eyes widened in panic, his thoughts racing as the pounding on the door grew louder, shouts joining the mix. 

  
_ Kris,  _ Adam sent, eyes showing a fear that Kris had never before seen in them as the voice in his head rushed out words that Kris' mind refused to comprehend.

  
_ Kris, it's them, the Catcher and his people. Oh god I have to go, right now, these aren't amateurs, I can't take them. _

  
His eyes bored into Kris' as he continued on hurriedly.  _ Stay in here, don't try and follow me.  _ Kris felt like all the oxygen had been sucked from the room, and Adam's eyes were, for the first time, completely hopeless.  _ They won't search the place, they'll be after me. They'll ask questions later, but they won't be able to prove anything. You'll be okay.  _

  
Adam pressed a brief, hard kiss to Kris' lips, and it felt exactly like the goodbye it was meant to be.  _ I love you. _

  
Adam ran out, slamming the bathroom door shut behind him just as Kris heard the front door crash open. Kris swayed, before collapsing onto the cold tile in a numb heap, unable to shut out the sounds of crashing and running footsteps. And it was only after Kris dragged himself off the floor an hour later, stumbling out of the bathroom to find the house completely deserted, that he realized his body was shaking with sobs. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kris sat at the bar of the club, two hours after he had finished his set. He'd been drinking silently, staring down at the patterns in the wood of the bar. There had been a guy in the audience that night with ice-blue eyes, and, considering what day it was, Kris had barely been able to sing for fighting back tears. Everything reminded him. 

  
Adam had never come back.

A year later to the day, Kris was there in the club, replaying that day, the look in his lover's eyes as he left. Kris had desperately tried, for the first few weeks, to tell himself that it wasn't his fault. But, in the end, who had asked him to stay, more than once? Who had sat there, helpless, as he was taken from him? 

  
The first few months had been living hell. Every glimpse of black hair, every blue eye on the street, brought a futile rush of hope. And when it wasn't Adam, Kris' heart would feel like it was being ripped to pieces, all over again. Now everything was just empty. An empty existence, an empty home, an empty shell. Adam was dead. Kris couldn't hold on to that little, broken glimmer of hope anymore. It was a year later, and Adam was gone from him.

  
Kris' eyes misted over, another shot burning it's way down his throat. His phone beeped in his pocket, and Kris pulled it out, opening the text from one of his friends. It felt like a very long time since he'd been able to paste on a plastic smile and go be with his friends, to tell them yes, I'm fine, no, nothings wrong. Nothing.

  
_Hey man, r u okay? Haven't seen you in a while._

  
Kris sighed, eyes lowering as he slid it back into his pocket. They fell on the bag on the floor between his legs, and his lips parted as he remembered what was in it. He'd talked himself out of it for so long, thinking about his parents, his family, his friends. But tonight, Kris thought he finally may have reached that dark point where hopelessness overwhelmed cowardice.

  
“Kris.”

  
Kris raised dull eyes to the person behind the bar. It was Matt, the owner of the bar, a man whom Kris liked quite a lot. He was looking at him with concern in his eyes, an expression Kris was all too familiar with anymore. 

  
“Yeah?” Kris asked, and his voice sounded rough to his own ears. He motioned to the liquor, silently asking Matt for another shot, but Matt just folded his arms.

  
“What is wrong with you? You've been completely... miserable-looking for I don't even know how long. What happened?”

  
“Nothing,” Kris said, his pat answer. “I-I'm fine, okay?”

  
“Kris,” Matt insisted, shaking his shoulder. “You look... you haven't had light in your eyes since... for months.”

  
Kris bit his lip and dropped his eyes, tears welling up as that last, brave little wisp of hope died a lonely death. He had to get out of here.

  
“I've got to go,” Kris said, standing and grabbing his bag before making for the back exit. Matt protested, “Kris,” and tried to catch his arm as he passed, but Kris just brushed him off and slipped out into the alleyway.

  
The night was lonely and dark, the moon an icy white disk of light shining down from between the buildings. Kris made his way towards the parking lot, his head down as his fingers traced the hard contours of the contents of his bag from the outside.

  
Kris usually rushed through the alley anymore, but tonight he stopped once he reached that familiar fork, eyes raising to look into the gloomy stretch. Shadows splashed blackly across the walls and the concrete, and everything seemed to pour out of Kris all at once, his shoulders hunching in as the sobs broke free. This place held no lingering trace of Adam, nothing recording or remembering the fact that his beautiful lover had ever been here. This alleyway, his bed, his home, everywhere. Adam was fading from the places he had been, and Kris could do nothing to bring him back.

  
Kris took a few wobbling steps into the alley, then slumped back against the brick wall, sliding down and curling in on himself. Tears slipped hot down his face as his hand fumbled with the zipper to his duffel bag, pulling it open. He reached in and pulled out a rectangular black case, tears dropping onto the textured surface as he opened the clasps.

  
He reached into the case and pulled out the gun.

  
It was his Papa's old handgun, it had been sitting in his closet for god knows how long. Kris had pulled it out a few weeks ago, and it had sat on his bedside table as a reminder of that one other option. He'd convinced himself not to touch it until today, when he had slipped it into his bag without really making any plans. 

  
His hands shook as he loaded and prepared the gun, before squeezing his eyes shut and pressing the cold, unforgiving metal to his temple. “Adam...” he whispered brokenly through sobs, entire body shaking. “I-I'm coming h-home, baby.”

  
_KRIS!_

  
Kris hiccuped in surprise, sobbing harder as his hand shook erratically. At least, in his last moment, his mind was attempting comfort. Tears blurred his eyes as his finger tightened on the trigger.

  
_No, baby, don't!_

  
Kris looked up, eyes wide, as he registered the sound of footsteps slapping against the pavement. His blurry gaze focused on the figure at the end of the alley, panting as he stared at Kris with wide blue eyes.

  
_Kris, honey._

  
Kris gave a strangled hiccuping sob, the gun falling to the ground with a metallic clang as he stumbled to his feet. He half-expected Adam to be some kind of cruel mirage conjured up by his own delirious mind, but when he crashed into those arms, Adam was solid and strong, embracing Kris fiercely as Kris sobbed against his shoulder. And the body pressed against his, the scent filling his head, was undeniably _Adam._

  
Adam pressed his cheek to Kris' hair, arms tight around Kris' waist as his entire body wracked with sobs. _Shh, baby boy, it's me, it's okay._

  
Kris tried to form words through his tears, stammering out “A-Adam, w-where were you, w-what...” His hands scrabbled at Adam's back, anchoring himself to the other male by the fabric of his t-shirt, irrationally terrified that he would disappear. 

  
_Calm down, honey, _Adam cooed, petting his hair and pressing small kisses to the top of his head. _I'm here. _

  
Kris sobbed incoherently against Adam's chest for a long minute, until he somewhat got the quivering of his body in Adam's arms under control. 

  
“Adam,” Kris sniffed, looking up into the face he'd convinced himself he'd never see again. “Wh-what happened? Where w-were you all this time?”

  
Adam leaned down to press soft kisses to his face as he explained, _I escaped down at a trade-off point near Vegas on the way to the main headquarters of the Catcher agency... They were transferring me between cars and I shot down the guards with a wave of The Burning and ran. I..I took a car and made my way back, but I c-couldn't get close to you. You're being watched, Kris. They never questioned you, partly because they don't want any type of commotion that could stir shit up, but they've had people trailing you._

  
_ I've been staying in an empty building right by here, and I, I always watch you leave from work, and I saw w-what you were going to do... _

  
Adam's voice broke on the last word, and his lips met Kris' in a hungry, desperate kiss. Kris clung to him, frantically sealing their lips together as his hands moved to either side of Adam's face.

  
“And y-you couldn't send me a mental message or _anything_ telling me y-you were o-okay?” Kris asked, tears still sliding down his face as he kissed Adam again, deep and slow.

  
_I couldn't, baby, I couldn't ever get close enough... If you would have been seen having any type of contact with me, th-they would've... _Adam trailed off and tightened his arms around Kris, meeting his lips again and again with soft kisses. _This is the only place I've seen that they don't watch. They watch the front of the club._

  
Kris broke off and nuzzled into Adam's neck. “B-but it's okay now, baby, w-we can go somewhere, and...”

  
Adam's head lowered, and his voice was tortured as he sent, _We... we can't, Kris. They'll find us again, and then they'll know that you were involved. I c-can't put you in danger like that, baby. We can't just... Kris. I love you, god... _

  
“No!” Kris said, framing Adam's face in his hands and looking up at him, eyes fiercely determined. “We are going to be together. Adam, I... I'm not losing you again. We're going to go somewhere together, and we are going to be fine. I'm not letting them take you away from me. I promise,” Kris said, stretching up to capture his lover's lips once again. 

  
He was done sitting helplessly around, hoping him and Adam were going to be okay.

  
He would find a way.

  
~

  
Kris padded out onto his new apartment's balcony, smiling as he found Adam gazing out at the city. He walked over and snuggled up by him on their giant outdoor lounging chair, wrapping his arms around his dark-haired lover's waist.

  
_Hey, baby, _Adam sent, pressing a kiss to his forehead. _This place is awesome._

  
Kris had called in every favor he had in order to get the money to get them up here, but here they were, in their new little apartment in the city that was Montreal, Canada. 

  
One of the four countries in the world where harming aliens was absolutely illegal.

  
“...So, do you speak French?” Kris asked, kissing and nibbling his way along Adam's jaw.

  
_Bonjour._

  
Kris laughed and pulled Adam down to him, licking happily into the perfect mouth. After a minute of lazy kissing, Kris turned and settled down into Adam's lap, saying “Hey, baby, I have something to ask you.”

  
_Shoot, babe... But what the hell is in your back pocket?_

  
Kris laughed, giving a secretive smile that left Adam puzzled. “That's sort of what I wanted to ask about.” Kris reached back and pulled the little black box out of his back pocket, holding it out to Adam in his palm.

  
Adam took it, face adorably confused, and opened it, eyes widening as they fell upon the thick, silver ring inside, inlaid with swirling patterns of gold. Kris had decided on it almost the moment he'd laid eyes on it, even though it had taken up much of his savings.

  
“Adam Lambert,” Kris inquired, raising a hand to his cheek, “...Will you marry me?”

  
Adam's squeal of glee echoed through Kris' head, and Kris laughed against his mouth as Adam pulled him into an ecstatic kiss, the words _yes, baby, of course, _playing circles in his head. Kris felt Adam's smile against his neck as Kris slid the ring onto his _fianc__é's_ finger, and Kris looked down at his beautiful boy, the midday sun spilling around them as their lips locked in a promise of things to come.

-fin-


End file.
